1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to structures and, in particular, to structures for use in aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to structures that have multiple functions in an aircraft.
2. Background
The weight of an aircraft is a factor in the operating expense and performance of the aircraft. For example, an aircraft with a lighter weight may consume less fuel and may be able to travel for longer distances, as compared to an aircraft with a greater weight. For example, performance, such as stall speed, maximum range air speed, maximum endurance air speed, rate of climb, maneuvering speed, and other performance factors are related to the weight of an aircraft.
In an effort to reduce weight and improve performance, the commercial aircraft industry has increased the use of composite materials. In this effort, aircraft are being designed and manufactured with greater and greater percentages of composite materials. Some aircraft may have more than 50 percent of their primary structure made from composite materials. Composite materials are used in aircraft to decrease the weight of the aircraft.
This decreased weight may improve payload capacities and fuel efficiencies. Further, composite materials may provide longer service life for various components in an aircraft.
Composite materials may be tough, light-weight materials, created by combining two or more dissimilar components. For example, a composite material may include fibers and resins. The fibers and resins may be combined to form a cured composite material.
Further, by using composite materials, portions of an aircraft may be created in larger pieces or sections. For example, a fuselage in an aircraft may be created in cylindrical sections that may be put together to form the fuselage of the aircraft. Other examples may include, without limitation, wing sections joined to form a wing or stabilizer sections joined to form a stabilizer.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus which takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.